An American Trainer's Journey
by Sosagbe300
Summary: An American teen goes on a journey through the Kanto region and discovers the mystery of his father's death
1. Chapter 1

**An American Trainers Journey**

**First Fan fiction this story is about a trainer from the U.S. undergoing his journey to the title of Pokemon master. Warnings- language occasional drug/tobacco and alcohol use mix of game and anime worlds Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and plot**

Katy Katy Kaaaaaty! I'm up I'm up whats up buddy as Delcaty jumped onto his chest. Kaaaaaatyyy! Whats got you so excited today buddy as he reached to pet Delcaty behind her ears. Delcaty dropped her head as a large sweat drop fell from her face as she pointed to the calender on the far side of the room the boy followed his Delcaty's movements with his eyes and glanced at the calender noting the date. Today's the day! We can start our journey. Delcaty copied her friends determined look as it shouted in agreement with its soon to be official trainer. As the boy began to remember when he got his determination to become a Pokemon trainer.

**Flashback**

Jordan Jordan stop stop! As eleven year old Jordan chased his uncle Gin's just released Delcaty around the yard fearing boy would provoke her to attack but the unexpected happened as Jordan caught Delcaty instead of attacking the boy playfully jumped him and starting licking his face ah ahh hahahahaha stop screamed Jordan as Delcaty Licked his face. I guess he takes after his uncle huh sis even though he looks like a miniature you. Yeah he does look like me doesn't he but he's got his fathers height that's for sure as they watched Jordan play with Delcaty. Mommy mommy Watch this as Jordan began to shake his little dreadlocks as Delcaty proceed to copy her new friends movements. Ahahahhahahahahaha laughed Gin and Vivian as they watched. Huh kids better than i thought she's never been this friendly to anyone even me. Jordan come here. Yes uncle Gin looks like you've made a new friend here. Yeah but it's yours and when you leave its gonna have to leave to. First it is a she and I've got plenty of Pokemon and i in good conscience cant take her away from you after seeing how you've bonded she's yours now here's her poke ball thanks but i don't need it uncle Gin I want her to always be with me. Katy! Delcaty cheered as she looked towards her new friend and jumped him again and began rapidly licking him again.(**End Flashback)**

Ever since that day Jordan dreamed of one day becoming a Pokemon trainer. Today's the day said Jordan as he went to shower and dress. Exiting the bathroom Jordan looked into his mirror in the five years since his declaration of wanting to become a trainer he had gotten taller as he now stood at an impressive 5'11 while keeping a slender frame and his formerly short dreadlocks had grown from just a few inches into full grown black locs now touching his shoulders his skin took on a healthy tan look now. Jordan its almost time for your plane honey. I'm coming mom shouted Jordan as he hastily threw on black jeans with a white belt and a black shirt with a white phoenix design on the front while tying a white bandanna to his forehead to complete his attire.

Alright time to go dad i'm gonna make you proud of me and uncle Gin i'm coming for your title as Delcaty shook her head in agreement with her soon to be trainer and best friend. Come on Katy lets go Kattty Kattyyy! as the two left their former room to join Jordan's mother in the kitchen. Wow look at you you look more and more like him everyday honey but your still my little baby. Mom! I'm not a baby anymore i'm 16. Yes you are but you're still my baby at this Jordan sighed and said sure whatever mom. I cant believe this day is here already are you ready. Yeah mom I'm gonna show the world who i am isn't that right Katy. Katy Katy! You two really are just alike huh. I just can't believe first you have me see you graduate two years early and now your off to the Pokemon regions i still remember when you made your promise of becoming a trainer its just hard to believe the day is hear i wish your father could be here to see you now. I do to mom speaking of Dad can I go see him before i leave for the airport. Sure honey I'll take you right after you eat. After a quick breakfast Vivian led Jordan and Katy to her car where she presumed to drive them to the cemetery.

Here we are honey are you sure you can go alone sweet. I'm sure mom I can do this as Jordan stepped out of the car Katy stay her for a few min as he continued to walk to his fathers grave as both Katy and Vivian both watched him. Hey dad guess it's been a while since I've been here to see you hasn't it today's the day i leave for my journey dad I'm so excited to go I'm gonna do just like you told me dad and let nobody stop me I love you dad i gotta go as Jordan decided to leave before the memories of his father would cause him to breakdown as he walked back to the car Vivian noticed the more determined look in his eyes as he made his way back to the car. Lets go mom Jordan said determined. How did it go. It was ok mom i just wish he was here to see me it still hurts after four years all i can do just ignore the pain mom every day it hurts said Jordan as tears fell down his face. Vivian reached over to pull her son into hug hush hush sweetie today's your day you know your fathers watching you said Vivian as Jordan proceeded to cry into her shoulder. Katyyy Katyyy sad Katy as she moved to comfort her friend Thanks mom and you to Katy as Jordan reached to pet his friend on the head. Wiping his eyes, Jordan proudly exclaimed lets go mom.

**And Cut the Next Chapter will have Jordan reaching the Kanto region meeting up with his uncle and his first battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Trainers Journey Chp 2**

**This story is about a trainer from the U.S. undergoing his journey to the title of Pokemon master. Warnings- language occasional drug/tobacco and alcohol use mix of game and anime worlds Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and plot .**

Were here we still have about an hour before your plane leaves Jordan. Ring ring ring hello hey sis. Oh Gin its you How's it going sis is Jordan ready yet yep he's right here Hey kid today's the day huh hell yeah. Slap! I've told you about your mouth Jordan oowww! Mom you didn't have to hit me ya know o get over it it was just a tap. Tap my ass that felt like Katy's double slap thought Jordan as he rubbed his reddening cheek. Hahaha that's the spirit kid stay fired up like that and you'll be champion in no time. You know unc I'im gonna be the best even better than you one day. You got along way to go kid but with fire like that just maybe you'll get there and that's a big maybe how's Katy been doing she's doing great isn't that right girl Katy Katy! she replied that's great to hear kid I want to see her in action soon kid you hear me Yeah just don't be mad when we kick your ass. Jordan! said Vivian as she threw another slap at him but instead of striking him she pulled him into a giant hug I'm gonna miss you around here. I'm gonna miss you to mom.

Gin make sure to meet him at the airport his plane should be landing in Kanto at noon tomorrow alright sis I'm gonna get sum sleep and Jordan I cant wait to see you tomorrow kid Bye Gin/ see you tomorrow unc. Guess its time yeah I guess so so bye mom Katy Katty said Katy in agreement Jordan before you leave here It's enough to help you put on your start said Vivian as she handed him a thousand dollars just have your uncle or professor oak exchange it for Kanto currency when you get there. Thanks mom Love you I'll call as soon as I meet up with uncle Gin bye sweety I love you to show them what your made of. Come on Katy Lets go Katyy Katyy yipped the excited cat in agreement.

Jordan walked into the entrance of airport and walked to the security check in after he and Katy were both patted down by the guard they walked through the metal detector after checking his bag they were allowed to proceed to the check in desk were Jordan showed his ticket to the rather cute blonde gate attendant. Aw such a cute pokemon are you a trainer Not yet I'm going to Kanto to become one but Katy here has been my best friend since I was eleven isn't that rite Katy sweat dropped at her trainers fail at flirting the attendant smiled at this and proceeded to let them both onto the plane be safe young man bye said Jordan as he waved to the attendant and a finale goodbye to his hometown.

**8 Hours Later**

Katy use hyper beam said Jordan as Katy charged up the attack their opponent a Dragonite whose trainer couldn't be seen behind a very thick shadow all that could be made out was a cap turned sideways as he commanded his Dragonite to use hyper beam also. The two powerful attacks collided as each pokemon put their all into what would be the final attack of their match neither was backing down as the two attacks fought for dominance finally the the two beams could fight each other no more as they exploded covering the arena with smoke. **(end dream)**

Huh oh sorry I was just waking you were about to land oh ok thanks for the wake up mam. What a dream wake up buddy were almost there as he slowly nudged Katy's head Katy Katyyy tiredly yipped Katy as she proceeded to wake up as Jordan looked out the window he noticed something off in the distance a giant flying bird with orange fur and gold hair flying off in the distance from the plane window Huh its gone. Katy Katy oh its nothing buddy just thought I saw something that's all. All passengers please fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land at Kanto international airport. This is it buddy time to take the world by storm you ready Katy Katy! That's what I thought. Attention we have safely landed at Kanto international please exit to the left and pick up your luggage from the carousel inside the airport thank you for choosing us for your traveling needs.

Alright Lets go Katy as they exited the plane Jordan grabbed his bag and proceeded to the pick up area to wait for his uncle. Hmph look at that tourist looser over there walking around with such a weak pokemon hmph looser said an unknown voice in the corner of the room Katy Katy! said Katy angrily in the direction what what is buddy said Jordan as he looked around to find the cause of his friend's irritation he found it smirking at him from the corner hey whats your problem! My problem as you put it is when tourist trash like you think you can come here and think you can be trainers. The hell did you just say to me nobody calls me trash and gets away with it. Please what can trash like you do as he stepped closer taking his jacket off revealing a blue high collar shirt and below it a black belt showing four pokemon balls.

Since your so tough tourist why don't we take this outside. Sure we'll kick your ass right buddy Katyy Kattyy Katy quickly replied. Whoa whoa calm down here boys huh whose that they both replied before turning around and both recognizing who it was that had stopped them G-gin Asuka w-what are you doing here. I'm here to pick up my nephew only to come here to find sum chump trying to intimidate him. Uncle Gin I didn't need you to stop us we were about to handle it right Katy. Katy Katy she replied with a hard stare at the unknown boy. U-uncle how can tourist trash like you be related to someone like him. CALL ME TRASH ONE MORE ! AND I SWEAR WE'LL. You'll what you and your weak pokemon can't even touch mine. Hmm sounds like a challenge to me though this can't be an official battle because Jordan isn't a registered trainer yet but I can allow you to to have a timed practice battle of five minutes how about it boys Hell yeah replied Jordan fine not like this trash could last five minutes against me anyway IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!. Boy's sure got his mothers temper that's for sure thought Gin as he ushered the two boys outside of the airport and into a nearby clearing. Alright this will be a one on one 5 minute practice battle each trainer is allowed one pokemon if one trainers pokemon is unable to battle before the time limit is reached the match will be called.

Begin! Alright go Katy lets Kick this guys ass as Katy stepped up to fight both trainer and pokemon feeling the adrenaline running through their system**. **Go Charmelon said the unknown trainer as he threw his poke ball a white flash of light revealing a tall orange lizard creature with a fiery tip on the end of its tail. Alright go Katy tackle it Katy speed to the standing Chameleon dodge and use ember Char Char as small balls of fire released from the Pokemon's mouth aimed directly at Katy. Katy move outta the way Katy dodge to the left I don't think so Charmelon slash attack Charmelon charged towards Katy claws first scoring a direct hit on Katy's abdomen aah cried Katy as she skidded back from the attack. Oh no Katy's hurt thought Jordan. Come on Katy we can do this shouted Jordan as Katy struggled to get up I told you trash like you wouldn't stand a chance against me. STOP CALLING ME TRASH. Hearing the fury in her trainers voice Katy stood up defiantly hm things got more fight than I though but still Charmelon finish this with flamethrower Charmelon Raised its head for a second then lowering it throwing out a torrent of flame headed for Katy. Katy dodge shouted Jordan Katy dodged the torrent of fire by quickly jumping to the left now Katy use tackle on its legs Katy Katy! Shouted Katy as it followed the command hitting Charmelon legs now use double slap on its face Katy followed the command smacking Charmelon's head five times the last knocking the fire lizard away Charmelon get up don't embarrass me by losing to trash like them. ARGHH STOP CALLING ME THAT now Katy hit it with a tackle before it can finish getting up Katy rushed at the down Charmelon. Charmelon dodge and hit it with a fire blast Charmelon dodged the attacked and charged up its attack while bending his head back ready to release it's attack.

TIME! both trainers looked at Gin as if he were crazy this practice battle is over the outcome is a draw neither trainer was able to defeat the others. Lucky tourist if he hadn't called time your Delcaty would be on the ground unconscious rite now remember that. I will give you one thing the honor of knowing your betters name it's Paul remember it chump. Before being returned by Paul Charmeleon copied its trainer's look of arrogance and stared at Katy. Jordan rushed to check where Katy had been hit with the slash attack only to find that it was already healing and Katy was recovering quite quickly I'm outta here loser next time your uncle wont be able to save you said Paul as he walked away. I SWEAR IM GONNA HURT THAT FUCKER THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM KATY KATY! Katy barked in agreement. Calm down Jordan he just wanted to rile you up. I don't care nobody talks to me that way and gets away with it. Kid you really are your mothers son I swear you temper's just as bad as her's. What ever that guys just lucky you called time or I would've. You would've lost that last attack would have been to fast and powerful for Katy to dodge at her position Paul was correct in that Katy would be on the ground unconscious and probably burned too. Yea rite were the best right girl Katy Katy she agreed. No you aren't you guys are just rookies though I will say you're plan of attack was solid but Katy isn't up to battling a pokemon of that level yet I checked her and Charmelon levels before your battle started rite now she's at lv 10 which is pretty decent for a starting trainer but she's only at that lv because of the few battles I had with her before I gave her to you that Charmeleon was at lv 20 you only got lucky in that the attacks you two scored just happened to be critical hits in short luck was on your side today. I also read up on Paul's trainer card he's not a complete rookie but he's not a vet either according to his trainer card he's ranked as an experienced rookie who has won both the cascade and thunder badges and has been a trainer for a few months now. Pretty decent yea whatever Jordan said while rolling his eyes he as Katy did the same. Kids stubborn like his mother to thought Gin. I will give you two this if you had used quick attack in stead of tackle at the end you possibly could have won.

Now lets get outta here I know you've gotta be hungry after that plane ride and we've gotta get a potion for Katy that scratch looked kinda bad. Alright but I've gotta call mom and tell her we've landed. huh why doesn't my phone work because you don't have a poke-region chip in your phone that would allow it to get service from the towers in Kanto. Just call Vivian when we get to Pallet town alright. Sure let's go said Jordan as he and Katy followed Gin to his black charger. Gin sitting in the driver's side Jordan and Katy climbed into the passengers side. Reaching into his glove department Gin tossed a purple spray bottle to Jordan you're in luck I had one potion left just spray it on the scar and it should completely heal in a few minutes. Jordan doing as he was instructed sprayed the damaged area and watched in amazement as the wound started healing instantly. Feel better girl Katy Katty! she replied happily I'm sorry I let you get hurt next time will win for sure Katy Katy she yipped determinedly the rush of battle once again flowing through her system. This stuff is amazing will this work on me to Yes and no potions are designed so that they speed up a pokemon's natural healing process up, to insane levels of regeneration allowing major injuries heal in a few minutes and minor one's like that scratch to heal in seconds this speeding up in healing when used on a human, if the injury isn't life threatening could cause you more harm than good. Are you listening to me as Gin looked to his left only to see the two napping. Hey! Wake up the two yawned lazily looking at the disturbance of their rest. Did you even hear anything I said, sure something about speeding up healing and not to have a potion used on me unless I'm dying you know you could have just gave me the short version you know Katy nodded her head in agreement. A large tick mark appeared on Gin's forehead but he refrained from commenting on his nephews and Katy's dislike for his lectures.

Anyway how have you been Jordan. I've been okay I guess things have been alright I made a lot of friends in high school and I've been having a lot of fun I guess I've really just been focused on this day and I'm so glad it's finally here I mean look at this place flocks of pokemon flying through the air almost everyone here has a pokemon with him Back home the only play you can really see a lot of pokemon is the sea. I just wish my father could have been there to see me off but I guess he kinda was I went to see him before I left who knows the next I'm gonna be able to see him again. Do you mind said Jordan as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. No go ahead kid hearing this Jordan reached for his lighter and proceeded to light up a smoke and take a drag Katy went and snuggled up to her friend knowing he only smoked when he was severely stressed about something he proceeded to rub her ears with his left hand. I'm sorry about your dad Jordan I know it must have been hard for you and Vivian. It's ok I don't think either of us will be able to ever fully get over but I think we've moved on he said taking one last drag off his smoke before stubbing it out in the ashtray.

Pulling up to a restaurant Gin here we are the Golden Dragonite one of the best restaurant's in Kanto. Exiting the car both went into the restaurant and were ushered to a table by a blonde attendant who was in awe that on of the elite four was eating there and promptly swarmed Gin with question of which he answered all.

So that's what it's like to be famous said Jordan. Yep sometimes its a little to much but I guess I'm use to it now but sometimes I really wish they could do something about all the crazy one's though but I guess that's the price for being one of the best. I can't wait tell I have crazy fans all around me. I said the same thing when I started out kid you two have got a long road ahead of you but I think you can make it. Thanks uncle Gin and on the way we'll be sure to kick that guy Paul's ass right girl Katy Katy she yipped in agreement. Hello may I start the two of you off with something to drink. Sure I'll have a dragon cola said Gin I'll take a mountain dew said Jordan. OK I'll be right back to take your order's said the waitress. She's cute I"m surprised you didn't try anything she looks about your age said Gin as he looked over his menu. His face turning red from embarrassment I don't think I need to take advice from someone with no game he replied while smiling. Hn that's what you think at your age I had plenty of babes. I bet aunt Misako would love to hear this You wouldn't said Gin as his face paled. Try me Jordan replied hahaahaa the look on your face was priceless Katy joined with her friend's laughter at his tormenting of his uncle.

Kid your something else I swear. Here's your drinks may I take your orders now sure I'll take and order of dumplings and rice replied Gin and I'll have a cheeseburger and an order of fried rice please a weird looked flashed across the waitress's face as she took the unusual order and an order of pokemon food. Weird combination there kid just like your mom I swear. Fifteen minutes later there food arrived placing Katy's bowl of food next to her Jordan proceeded to eat his unusual order of a burger and rice as Gin dug into his dumplings and rice. After the three finished eating they returned to Gin's car Alright the drive to pallet is about two hours so get comfortable we should be there by two.

**And Cut another chapter successfully finished this chapter was quite a bit longer than the previous one I will try to keep all future chapters a little less or equal with this one and yes the Paul in this story is Paul from the anime I plan to use a few more of the anime characters also and a few nods to Ash but I'm not sure if I will ever have Ash show up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Trainers Journey chp 3**

**This story is about a trainer from the U.S. undergoing his journey to the title of Pokemon master. Warnings- language occasional drug/tobacco and alcohol use mix of game and anime worlds Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and plot .**

Alright were here kid Pallet Town the home of the greatest pokemon professor throughout the regions. Its about time we got here said Jordan back to back trips like that really tired me out. Oh really well how about we reschedule our meeting with professor Oak until tomorrow then. NO NO shouted Jordan I'm ok I could go for days without sleep both Katy and Gin sweat dropped at Jordan's over enthusiasm. Alright alright just calm down kid just let me park and rent a room and we can go sheesh kid your a real loud mouth. I am not Jordan quickly replied alright be back in a flash. **(5 minutes later). **You ready kid hell yeah he replied and Katy barked out her agreement alright then lets go. Arriving at Professor Oak's office Jordan marveled at the dozens of fenced in ox like creatures. What are those there Tarous Gin replied. There are so many of them and guess what they all belong to one person. Who said Jordan Ask Ketchum replied Gin this is were he got his start. You mean the Elite Four champion got his start here and this is where I'm starting from this must mean you think I've got the potential to be just like him right. Not really I mean I think you have great potential to one day become great trainer but know this you shouldn't just wanna be like someone else and that the title of pokemon master isn't just someone's whose strong it's someone who truly understands what it means to be a trainer and friend to pokemon remember this as long as your pokemon are your friends you're always on the right path understand. Yeah we get it right girl Katy Katy she agreed.

Well ok then lets go inside then said Gin as the two slowly walked to the entrance as the door slid open and they steeped in a scream could be heard running deep into the building they found the source as a giant purple sludge jumped an older man as Jordan and Katy moved to stop them but where stopped when Gin said it's ok this is pretty normal around here. Muk Muk stop get off me following the man's directions the large sludge looking creature released the man. Hey professor that Muk still giving you trouble. God yes I wish Ash would take this one more often. Professor this is my nephew Jordan hello young man I'm Professor Oak your uncle here say's that you want to be a trainer. Y-yea I mean yes I want to be a trainer don't be nervous son I see you already have a pokemon there. Yeah Katy's been my best friend since I got her. May I ask how long you've had her my uncle gave her to me when I was eleven it's been about five years right girl katy katy she replied in agreement. No wonder the two of you are so close then alright we should get you registered then. Alright whats your full name Jordan. Its Jordan Williams sir. Your age? sixteen sir. Birth date ? April 7th 1997 sir. Country of birth? America ok now it's time to chose your starter pokemon but I already have Katy. While that may be true any trainer is required to chose a starter when they being their journey you just happen to be ahead of some. I guess that's good. Alright then said Professor oak as he pulled three pokeballs from his lab coat as he did he pointed to his computer screen contained in these pokeballs are Charmander the fire type, Bulbasaur the grass type, and Squirtle the water type you may chose from one of these three. Looking over the images Jordan thought carefully. I definitely don't want the same pokemon that guy Paul has and I cant really choose between the other two I know. Hey Katy which one do you think we should choose as she heard her friend's request she looked between the two images and nodded her head to the Bulbasaur. That's what I was thinking to buddy alright we chose Bulbasaur Professor Oak. Alright then said Professor Oak as he threw Bulbasaur's pokeball into the air releasing said pokemon a white light flashed for a second bulba bulba the little green creature said looking at Jordan and Katy hey little guy I'm you're new friend said Jordan and this is Katy he said pointing at Katy bulba bulba he replied before walking up to Jordan bent down to pet him Bulbasaur affectionately wrapped one of his vines around his arm. He likes me already said Jordan you really do have a gift for getting pokemon to like you kid said Gin. Alright then all that's left to do is register your pokemon and generate your trainer card. Were done now just stand in front of that camera over there.

Come on guys lets do this Jordan said to his two pokemon. Jordan placed Bulbasaur on his shoulder as Katy cuddled against his Leg Jordan placed his fingers in to a V sign and smiled as the pictured was taken. Alright then now to just finalize your trainer card and registration and were done here is your pokedex, four pokeballs and a poke-gear. Jordan reached and grabbed the black pokedex and reached for the four pokeballs. How am I supposed to carry these and whats a poke-gear. Pokeballs shrink when you press the button on the center and a poke-gear is essentially a cell phone. Oh ok well I already have a cell phone I just cant get any service here. Ahh what you need is a poke-region card you're in luck I happen to have a few here said professor Oak as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a small green chip just insert this into your phones sd slot and it should function perfectly ok said Jordan as he did as he was instructed after inserting it his phone functioned perfectly. Alright now to explain the system of battles for registered trainers when a trainer wins a battle the losing opponent has to pay the winner 5% of their total income this is kept track of by your pokedex. Your pokedex also acts as a mobile version of your official trainer bank account speaking of your account would you happen to have any money with you I can transfer it to your account now. I do but it's American no problem my machine will handle all conversions how much is it. A thousand Professor damn kid Vivian sure sent you prepared didn't she. That will translate to about 2000¥. That's awesome said Jordan as he handed his cash over to Professor Oak. Professor Oak then put the cash into a cash machine and transferred the founds into Jordan's trainer account ok you're all set young man you are officially a pokemon trainer here's your trainer card. How does it feel Kid said Gin it feel awesome I've been waiting for this since I was eleven. When can I leave hold on there kid we need to get you a few essentials. Professor is there a Poke-mart in pallet said Gin. Yes it's right down the street from the Pallet Inn. Thank you for everything Professor said Jordan as he pocketed his pokedex and his pokeballs before returning Bulbasaur to his pokeball securing it to his belt. No need to thank me young man I live to see young trainers like you make their way through the world just promise to never send me a Muk laughed Professor Oak. Alright Professor I think it's time we left said Gin as he lead Jordan and Katy toward the door leaving the Professor's office the they made their way toward the Poke-Mart. We're her said Gin as he entered the building as Jordan and Katy followed making his way to the counter the cashier was shocked to see an elite four member in his store after getting over being star struck the cashier noticed the kid with him and said how may I help the two of you today. I'm looking to get my nephew here some basic for travel so lets see 3 bags of pokemon food, 30 pokeballs, a sleeping bag, fifteen potions, a badge case, a map and some matches. Hey Jordan can you cook yeah replied Jordan and we'll take a basic campfire cooking kit and finally a bag. What color do you want Jordan I guess I'll take that one he said pointing to the Black and purple one strap bag. Just give me a minute and I'll have your order ready. The two waited while the cashier gathered the various items your grand total is 3000¥ Gin swiped his trainer card and handed Jordan his supplies Jordan rolled his sleeping bag up dropped his pokeballs into their compartment on the bag along with the potions and pokemon food placing his badge case into pocket and also transferring the contents of his old book bag into his new one. Alright Kid you guys are all set to go I'll walk you guys to the gates of Pallet. The group started their way to the gate arriving their in about twenty minutes.

Listen up Jordan I know you're not one for long lectures so I'll give you the short version remember to keep your pokemon equally trained one high Lv pokemon does not make an entire team and to catch a pokemon you have to weaken it first before attempting to use a pokeball on it. Also there is a Gym up ahead in Viridain City but you aren't ready for it that Gym is always the one trainers always go after last because its leader doesn't have to follow the rule of Gym leaders using pokemon that correspond to the skill of the trainer meaning that he can always use his most powerful pokemon against any trainer. I suggest you keep on to challenge for the Boulder badge in Pewter City and Kid remember the most important rule of being a trainer is to always have fun now go out there and kick some ass said Gin as the two parted ways with Jordan and Katy going onto route 1 and he returning to his hotel kids gonna go far he said to himself. Jordan and Katy ventured through the short grass admiring the amount of flying type pokemon in the sky all of a sudden a small bird like creature rushed at Katy attempting to peck it. What's that said Jordan as he pulled out his pokedex to scan it Pidgey the flying type it Lv 4 gender female it said hey girl you ready for a battle said Jordan Katy happily yipped an answer as she stood ready to fight alright girl use tackle attack Katy speed toward Pidgey hitting it square on the head sending it flying a few inches away but the small pokemon got up and tried to peck at Katy again Katy dodge and use double slap Katy followed her trainers command and used her tail to smack pidgey four times knocking the pokemon away again but this time the small pokemon stayed down hey buddy lets catch it before it can get up again Jordan said as he pulled out a pokeball from his bag pressing the center button to enlarge it then he chucked it at the down Pidgey a red light engulfed Pidgey as it disappeared into the pokeball the red and white ball shook three times before stopping. We did it we did it shouted Jordan Let's meet our new friend girl said Jordan as he released the just caught pidgey from it's pokeball along with his bulbasour. Bulbasaur this is our new friend Pidey this is Bulbasaur and Katy said Jordan to the little Pidgey as he reached into his bag and grabbed one of the potion and proceeded to spray pidgey with it that should help you out. I should check their levels Jordan thought to himself as he scanned all three of his pokemon Katy Lv 10 known attacks Tackle, Double slap,and Quick attack Hm didn't know about that last one Bulbasaur Lv 5 Known attacks Tackle, and tail whip, Pidgey Lv 4 known attacks Peck, and Tail whip. Hm Uncle Gin said I should make sure all my pokemon are equally trained. I should have a few battles with you guys two Pidgey return Bulbasaur your up first I wonder if there are any other pokemon around here no sooner had he said that when a little purple mouse raced towards him he scanned it with his pokedex Ratta Lv 4 the small Rat like pokemon. Alright come on Bulbasaur lets do this Bulba Bulba! Bulbasaur use tackle but the rattata moved out of the way scratched Bulbasaur on the face Bulbasaur use tail whip Bulbasaur proceed to wag one of its vines to distract the rattata huh so that's all it does. Katy Katy! Katy said using one of her paws to point out the fact that the rattata was completely defenseless o I get it thanks girl alright Bulbasaur hit it as hard as you can with a tackle Bulbla Bulba it said hitting rattata head on and fainting it out alright we won Jordan said as Bulbasaur's blue exp bar climbed up to almost the next Lv alright you almost grew a level. Jordan repeated his strategy of training his pokemon by having the battle the various Pidey and Rattata on route 1 with Katy reaching level 13 Bulbasaur reaching level 9 and learning leach seed and poison powder and Pidgey reaching level 10 learning gust until he came to a clearing in which he decided to make his camp for the night. As he and his pokemon were clearly exhausted for the day I bet you guys are hungry said Jordan as he started a fire and released his other two pokemon as he started preparing the soup that would be his dinner he fed each of his pokemon a bowl of the pokemon food his uncle had bought for him.

We should call mom girl I know she worry's about us. Jordan pulled out his phone and searched his contacts for his mother's number finding it he proceeded to tap send. Ring ring ring hello Jordan. Hey mom guess I kinda forgot to call as soon as I landed. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAD ME I DONT HEAR FROM YOU FOR HOURS AFTER YOU LAND! sorry it's just I got really busy and this is really the first moment of peace I've really gotten as Jordan told her all of what happened from the time his plane landed. IM GOING TO KILL HIM. Mom mom calm down I handled ti the next time I see that kid I'm kicking his but. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID NONOBDY TALKS TO MY BABY LIKE THAT. Alright alright mom I want you to meet my new pokemon said Jordan as he turned his phone to video mode and pointed it towards his pokemon the green one is the bulbasaur and the bird one is pidgey. Awe so cute! she replied Jordan sweat dropped at his mom's sudden attitude switch. I'm so proud of you you're out there living your dream I know your father's looking down and smiling at you right now. How's everything at home it's ok you've only been gone a day it's really early here but I know it's got to be late there. I love you mom I gotta go I'm getting tired alright I love you to Jordan have a safe night. Perfect timing said Jordan as he noticed his soup was finished he poured himself a bowl. This is good guess I'm a better cook than I thought I was said Jordan as eat finished that bowl and poured himself another after finishing the second he poured the rest into a container alright time for bed guys as he secured all his supplies remembering to pack all food away and returning bulbasaur and pidgey to their pokeballs ah he completely unzipped his sleeping bag laying it out like a mattress and fetching a black and purple blanket from his bag as Katy cuddled up to him as he covered both of the with the blanket. Were finally here girl he said before they both drifted off to sleep.

Ugh yawned Jordan as he slowly woke up didn't know how much I would miss my bed but I guess this is ok maybe I can but an air mattress in the next town speaking of that he fished his map out of his pack according to this I should be there in a few hours. Jordan quickly prepared a small fire to reheat the soup from the previous night as he warmed the stew he also woke Katy up. Today we make it to Viridain city girl I can't wait I wonder if we'll find someone to battle. Katy's ears perked up at the sound of battle. Alright come on out guys as he threw bulbasaur and pidgey's pokeballs brought one of the bags of pokemon food and poured out threw bowls giving them to his pokemon. As he finished off the stew from last night he started to pack up his cooking utensils and the bowls after returning bulbasaur and pidgey to their pokeballs. Strapping his pack and sleeping bag on he and Katy continued onward on route 1. They continued on a clear path until they saw a digital sign that read Viridian city north newbie pokemon trainer tournament today. You see that girl there's a tournament today I bet we can win it what do you think girl Katy Katy she replied back with a look of confidence in her eyes alright lets go as they headed down the path.

Arriving in Viridian city a few minutes later both Katy and Jordan were shocked at t he size of the city as they walked through coming across an elderly man. Excuse me sir would you happen to know where I register for the tournament. Sure young man you just go to the pokemon center and ask nurse joy the pokemon center's the place with the big pokeball on the front of it the poke-mart is right next to it. Thanks said Jordan no problem young man as a sinister smirk crossed his face for a split second. He said the building with pokeball on the door oh there it is as he proceeded to walk to the front desk. Hello um nurse joy. Yes young man. I want to register for the tournament today. Sure I'll just need to see your trainer card. Jordan handed it over she quickly entered his information. There's a lot of you rookie trainers this year last year we barely filled the brackets. Would like me to heal your pokemon for you? Sure how much is it? All services at a pokemon center are free for all trainers including lodging and food. Your serious that's great we'll I'll take one room then as she handed back his trainer card and he handed her pidgey and bulbasaur's pokeballs. What about your Delcaty? She doesn't like to be in a pokeball can you still heal her. Of course just tell her to get on this platform here she said pointing to a large green square on her counter. Katy go ahead alright this will just take a few seconds as she powered up the platform and the pokeball healing machines. Alright your pokemon are fully healed and here's your room key you're in room 13 right down that hallway she said pointing to the right and the tournament begins in 3 hours at Viridian battle center it's right down the street from here.

Thank you Nurse joy come on girl lets go get ready. Good luck young man. Finding his room Jordan slid his room key into the slot on the door and opened the door never thought I would be so happy to see a bed Katy Katy she agreed well lets tell the others what were gonna do Katy Katy she yipped Jordan released his other two pokemon alright guys today were going to enter a tournament I know were new to this but I think we can do this you guys with me Katy Katy! Katy readily yipped Bulba Bulba! pidgey pidgey ! thanks guys i"m glad you two trust me so much already. Lets do our best later and Win!

**And end Chapter the next Chapter will have Jordan competing in the tournament and the introduction of the side plot of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An American Trainers Journey chp 4**

**This story is about a trainer from the U.S. undergoing his journey to the title of Pokemon master. Warnings- language occasional drug/tobacco and alcohol use mix of game and anime worlds Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters and plot. Read and Review**

Alright girl I'm gonna take a shower be back in few minutes said Jordan as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom. Much better said Jordan emerging from the bathroom wearing a purple a shirt with black jeans with his wet dreadlocks tied up with his white bandana and a purple belt with pidgey and bulbasaur's pokeballs secured to it. **(A few hours later)** Katy lets get going the tournament's gonna start soon the two exited their room making their way to the lobby of the pokemon center**. **Excuse me nurse Joy. Hello Jordan are you ready for the tournament. Yea that's were I'm headed now but I kinda need directions Jordan said while staring at the ground. No need to be embarrassed Jordan everyone has to ask for directions at some point. Jordan started laughing and scratching his head guess you're right. Of course now all you need to do is take the first left after you leave the center and continue down that road until you see the stadium. OK thanks nurse Joy. You're welcome Jordan good luck comeback here a winner. I will nurse Joy. Cute kid I hope he gets what he want's outta of life. Come on girl lets go win us a tournament Katy Katy she agreed the two followed nurse Joy's directions and arrived at Viridian Stadium walking into the door Jordan was greeted by a red headed secretary at the front desk. Hello may I help you young man. Uh yeah I'm here for the tournament said Jordan as he fished out his trainer card and handed it to her. Everything's in order Mr Williams please step through that door over there. Alright thanks mam as he and Katy moved towards the door entering the room there were several trainers sitting around waiting for the start of the tournament several were sizing him up but most just carried on with what they were doing. Jordan leaned against the wall and decided to play it cool and scanned the room.**(Mean while) n-no w-way its that kid said the unknown trainer as she pulled a picture and looked at it while looking at the kid that had just stepped in.**

** Attention all trainers please move to the preliminary battle room as you know in this tournament there is no cash prize for beating a trainer the only cash that will be exchanged will be to the winner of this tournament.** rung over the loud speaker Jordan proceeded to follow the other trainers into a large room with a battle field. A man wearing a blue shirt and holding a red and a green flag walked out. Alright listen up trainers there are 32 of you hear this preliminary will cut you down to sixteen these battles will all be one on one and the winner will advance to the tournament. He passed each trainer a number alright please state your numbers. 1 said Jordan 2 said a girl with black hair dressed in a school uniform alright numbers one and two stay here all others you have a seat in the stands over there. Alright begin battle one Jordan Williams Vs Alice Johnson Trainers begin Katy you sit this one out ok I'm gonna need you in the next round. Go bulbasaur as Jordan threw bulbasaur's pokeball. Go Evee whoa whats that said Jordan as he scanned it with his pokedex evee lv 12 the evolutionary pokemon the only pokemon able to evolve into seven different forms whoa that's cool. Battle Start bulbasaur go use tackle evee dodge and use swift evee sprayed a wave of stars at bulbasaur bulbasaur dodge it no can said Alice evee don't let it out of your site this is bad thought Jordan wait that's it bulbasaur use tackle and go head on into those stars bulbba bulba it said as it rushed into the stars taking each and evrery hit. What a newbie I'm gonna put you outta your misery and end this now evee use tackle on it the evee rushed to hit bulbasaur while it was damaged now bulbasaur use poison powder bulba bulba as it released the purple powder hitting the evee directly and at such a close range leaving it badly poisoned whoa that attacks that strong cool said Jordan Alice looked completely awestruck he didn't even know the strength of his own attack she thought now bulbasaur use tackle to finish this bulbla it rushed and hit the evee head on fainting it immediate as the poison rapidly hurt eveee. Winner Jordan as Alice's evee is no longer able to noted on his pokedex that bulbasaur had gained a Lv leaving him at Lv 10 Jordan has moved onto the next round. Hey Alice is your evee gonna be alright I mean I didn't mean to hurt it. He's gonna be fine I just gotta spray him with an antiodote or two your bulbasaur's poison powder is really strong. Alright guys we did it were going to the next round Jordan said to his pokemon before spraying bulbasaur with a potion and returning him Jordan stood in the stands to watch the other battles. _**(AN the only battles I will be writing are Jordan's)**_

** All preliminary battles are finished please proceed to the front to have your pokemon healed and the return to the waiting room**. Jordan proceeded to get bulbasaur healed and returned to the waiting room that red headed girl was looking at him again but he ignored it to focus on his upcoming battles. **Attention all trainers the format for the next rounds is as follows the first round will be a two on two once again cutting the participants in half for the next round, the second round will be a full on three on three cutting the participants down to four the third round will be a one on one random draw in which both trainers will load three pokemon into the system and one will be chosen at random finally the fourth and finale round the remaing two trainers will once again face each other with a randomly selected pokemon. Now report to the Stadium for the first battle Jordan Willams and Hao Toren please use your stage entrances Jordan's your on the green side Hao you on the red side. **The two went to their desinated areas and their stages started to rise began to rise as Jordan heard the the crowds loud cheers of anticipation of the upcoming battle the two of them made it to the battle field to a roar of people in the crowd. Jordan waved to the people as Hao just watched him closely.

**Alright the following will be the first battle of the first round and will consist of a two on two battle of Jordan Williams vs Hao Toren now trainers begin. **Alright girl lets go Katy stood up to the stage Hao released an electabuzz electabuz buz. Jordan quicly scnnaed it with his pokedex Electabuzz lv 12 Electabuzz the elctric pokemon usually found near power plants. **Battle start. **Electabuzz use thunder punch it rushed towards Katy Katy move out the way with quick attack and circle it Katy Katy she replied while confusing the electabuzz with her high level of speed and circular motion. Enough of this electabuzz use discharge following its command electabuzz erupted elctricity all around its body hitting katy with a powerful burst now use thunder punch and end it. Katy dodge it now electabuzze's punch hit the ground hard. Now katy use double slap on his head delivering five hard slaps as electabuzz was knocked away. Electabuzz get up I dont think so now katy use quick attack katy rushed over to him faster than ever. Now electabuzz use tackle the two attacks met in the center both pokemon giving it their all both were knocked down but katy was able to stand up Electabuzz wasn't. **The winner of the first round is Jordan.** The crowd roared with appreciation of the battle. You did it girl we won said Jordan as he hugged katy but their's no way you're gonna be able to battle again rite now as he sprayed her with some potion there ya go just rest. Hm but why was she faster thought Jordan as he took out his pokedex and scanned her no wonder girl you went up to Lv 14 good job.

** Now begins the second battle of this match the score is 1-0 in favor of Jordan the second battle will commence now. **Alright lets go two for two go pidgey said Jordan throwing the pokeball pidgey pidegy it chirped. Go magby said Hao as he threw out his pokeball releasing the small fire type. Kinda looks like a fire type thought Jordan as he scanned it with his pokedex magby lv 11 the fire type and the pre-evovled form of magmar. **Battle Start. **Magby use ember magby spit out sevral small flames at pidgey fly up high to avoid the flames now magby use ember again but aim high and low magby sprayed the small flames once again but this time spraying them in a flurry of directions as Jordan looked with wide eyes at the amount of fire headed towards pidegy. Use gust pidgey to blow it away pidgey followed the command blowing a large amount of fire into to the wind. Now magby this is our chance use smokecreen a thick black smoke flowed from magbys mouth mixing with gust to completely black out the field magby use slash is rushed in the cloud of smoke it's vision not affected hitting pidgey perfectly on the head. Pid Pidgey it called out in pain. Ahh pidgey no what can I do I can't see anything. Katy Katy she nudged his leg and pointed towards the sky huh answered Jordan as he looked to the sky oh I get it thanks girl Pidgey fly up as high as you can to get away from the smoke Jordan shouted pidgey followed the command flying extremely high with its vision cleared it could clearly see the thick cloud of smoke now pidgey use gust at your most powerfull pidgey followed the command slowly blowing away the thick smoke until the stage was visible. Now I can see them Pidgey fly down and use peck on his head. Magby and Hao looked for pidgey in hopes of anticpating the attack that had just been called out but pidgey was nowhere in sight Pidgey rushed at the head first its speed boosted from the high height it flew came from hitting magby directly in the chest sending it flying. Now pidgey hit it with gust while its still in the air pidgey flapped its wings creating a strong gust knocking magby into the stadium wall fainting it instantly. **Magby is unable to battle the winner of this match is Jordan Williams with a score of 2-0.(An hour Later)**

** Now that the first round has been completed there will be a ten minute intermission to allow the trainers to heal their pokemon.** Jordan walked up to the pokemon healing machine placing pidgey and bulbasaur's pokeballs onto the machine while having Katy step unto the green healing platform Jordan pushed the buttons to start the healing process in a few seconds all three were healed Jordan walked back to the waiting area to get ready for the next round.** Attention Trainers please report to the stadium for the star of the next round.** Jordan and the other seven trainers walked back out towards the stadium area and stood by stages.** Congratulations on making it this far into the tournament it's a joy to see such hungry young trainers and it will be an honor to have one of you winning this tournament. Now the second round will be begin. (45 minutes later). The fourth and finale match of this round will begin now This will be a three on three contest between Jordan Williams and Reyna Adams . **Jordan eyed the girl noting her tan skin in combination with the shorts and black t shirt she had on her oval shaped face was perfectly framed by her brown hair. Maybe I should as her out after this thought Jordan. You know you just got luck earlier right well your luck ends now she said Jordan and Katy eyed the girl for her comment about him just being lucky. Yeah Whatever say that when we kick your ass he said angrily all thoughts of asking her out now long gone. Keep talking chump as she threw out her pokeball reaviling her pokemon an orange and white dog. Hm whats that Said jordan as he scanned it with his pokedex. Growlith Lv 14 the dog pokemon and the pre evovled form of Arcananine. Hm another fire type.

You up for a battle girl Katy Katy she replied jumping to the stage **Trainer's begin. **Growlith use quick attack. Katy you use Quick attack to the two pokemon moved speedily towards each other. Growlith move to the left and use quick attack again. Katy move to the right and use double slap when it gets close enough. A smirk grew on Reyna's face at hearing Jordan command now growlith use take down growlith's speed increased dramaticaly as it pivoted and slammed directly into katy's abdomen knocking her away. Kat-Katy she howled as she hit the ground. See I told you chump. Come on girl get up you can do it Katy stood up slowly her legs wobbling a little as she stood are you ok girl he shouted Kat-Katy she replied. Be difficult if you want Growlith use quick attack. Katy dodge she moved out of the way before growlith could reach her. Arg growlithe use ember now Reyna shouted. Katy use quick attack to move outta the way she moved but noticibly slower. She can't take much more of this thought Jordan but why is her growlith moving that slow and why didn't she just use that attack again. Katy use quick attack Katy Katy she rushed over to growlith. Reyna smirked again now growlith use take down she commanded. Katy now Jump! Katy Jumped as high as she could barley managing to avoid growlith's strike as growlith hit the ground head first it slowly raised up its legs struggling to hold its weight gro-growlith it struggled to get up. Now Katy finish it with a quick attack Katy rushed to her injured target. Now growlith use take down again Reyna shouted out Growlith shakily stood up and speed towards its target the two collided neither giving an inch the force of their attacks blasted them both back both hitting the ground rather hard and both fainting. **This round has come to a conclusion n either trainers pokemon is able to battle the result is a draw the score remains 0-0 trainers please start the next round. **That's the closest you'll get to a victory today chump said Reyna taunting jordan as he went to pick up Katy. It's okay girl you did great her I'm gonna spray you down as he pulled a potion out of bag and sprayed her he noticed her twitching a little a the spray. He placed her next to him as he reached for one of his pokeballs. Go Bulbasaur said Jordan as he threw his pokeball releasing his bulbasaur. Hm smirked Reyna as she threw her pokeball realeasing a a small blue bat like creature. Jordan reached for his pokedex to identify it Zubat Lv 10 the bat pokemon is usually found in caves in large groups. **Battle Start. **

Zubat use super sonic zu-zubat it croaked out sending reddish waves towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur move outta the way. Sorry but there's no way to avoid this attack as the reddish waves hit bulbasaur causing his eyes to glaze over. What the hell thought Jordan that attack hit but he doesn't look hurt he kinda looks high what the hell is going on oh well. Now bulbasaur use tackle bulbasaur slammed his head onto the ground. Hey what the hell did you do Jordan shouted. Simple my Zubat confused him he doesn't know up from down right nowor how to attack correctly as you can see he's basical a target post now zubat hit'em with leech life now zubat flew to bulbasaur bitting him on his front left leg Bul-bulba he weakly cried after the bite and that there was leech life my zubat take's your pokemon's energy for its own so you see you should just give up there's no way you can win. Now zubat finish it off with a tackle zubat speed towards bulbasaur aiming directly for his head. Bulbasaur move please said Jordan hearing the distress in it's trainer's voice shook off it's confusion and quickly moved outta the way. Bulbasaur leech seed now seed quickly sprayed from the bulb on his back. Zubat fly high and avoid them. Bulbasaur use Poison Powder now the purple powder began to spread through the air. Zubat use your wings to try and blow it away. Bulbasaur keep spraying the dense fog spread even further coloring the battle field in an eiry purple. Argh use super sonic again zu-zubat it replied sending out the reddish waves again. Bulbasaur use the powder to stay hidden the reddish waves bounced around trying to locate their target. Now bulbasaur use leech seed now. Bulbasaur stopped spraying the powder and started spraying seeds again this time hitting their mark capturing zubat into the vine trap of the seeds as its enrgey began to drain its energy along with the poison that was still in the area until it fainted. **This round has concluded Jordan Williams is the winner as Reyna's zubat is unable to battle. **Hell yeeah we won bulbasaur you up for another battle bulba bulba he happily replied alright lets do this. Don't get cocky bastard you just got lucky again**.** She reached for another pokeball go ekans as a purple snake was realeased. Hm ekans huh as Jordan pulled out his pokedex and scanned it ekans Lv 12 ekans the snake pokemon and the pre- evolved form of arbok. **Battle Start. **Bulbasaur use tackle bulbasaur rushed over to ekans. Now ekans wrap it ekans wrapped bulbasaur up in it's body now bind it ekkans ekans it replied while tightening his grip on bulbasaur into a vice Bulba bulba bulbasaur cried out before fainting of air loss.

**This round is completed the winner is Reyna Adams. Please begin the next round. **Go pidgey said Jordan as he threw his pokeball realsing the small bird. **Battle start.** Alright Pidgey use gust pidgey rappidly flapped it's wings creating a large gust of wind heading towards ekans sending the snkake into the air and knocking it against the wall. Ekans uncoiled it self back into a battle ready position. Ekans use poison sting small white needles formed in its mouth before being blasted at pidgey. Pidgey fly up and avoid it pidgey flew high up into the arena avoinding all of the pin like strikes from ekans. Now use gust again pidgey shouted out Jordan once again pidgey started to flap its wings creating another large gust of wind once again knocking ekans into the air again now pidgey use gust againg pidgey rappildly flapped it's wings again creating a another large gust of wind blasting ekans into the arena wall fainting him. **The winner of this round and the match overall is Jordan William's as none of Reyna's pokemon are able to battle. Laides and gentlemen say hello to our fourth finalist. **The crowd roared with appreciation at the battle that had just been fought. Now we will give our finalist a ten minute break before anoucing tomorows bracket. **(10 Minutes Later)**. **Allow me to annouce our four finalist.**

** Just Outside the stadium**

** Charges are ready to be executed said a man as spoke into his cell phone dressed in an all black uniform with an R on his chest. Good execute the plan now. Yes boss.**

**An office in a far off location**

** Goood the time for our plans are now said a bald man as he stroked a persian`s fur**

**Cut this chapter took me forever to write and I know that last battle with pidgey and ekans was kinda sucky but the next chapter will be shorter but filled with action and don't worry I'm not making Jordan unbeatable the trainer's he was fighting in this tournament were just beginners just like him meaning a lot of his victories were just luck combined with a little skill you'll see him struggle a lot more with experienced trainers and gym leaders.**


End file.
